The Game of Love
by Shadow Bakura
Summary: Ryou wants to go to the prom with this girl he's had a crush on for years, and inroles Bakrua to ask her to the prom for him. But what if Bakura loves her too?


"High School Prom"  
  
This is a story about Ryou's quest to get Rebecca O' Connor to go to the Prom with him. But when Yami Bakura suggests that he tries his hand at it, instead of RYOU going to the prom with someone, Bakura falls in love with her! How odd is this?  
  
Oheyo! I hope everyone likes this! I haven't updated my other stories yet. Oh, of you're wondering, this is Saint Dragon. I just changed my pen name! Enjoy!  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
I stared up at the bulletin board that had many papers tacked into the cork backing. The biggest piece of computer paper said,  
  
DOMINO HIGH SCHOOL JUNIOR PROM SEPTEMBER 5th 7:30 PM  
  
In bold letters. I sighed, slinging my backpack strap over my shoulder and heading down the hallway. My brown eyes stared down at the floor, the Millennium Ring dangling by its string from around my neck. //Girl trouble, Ryou?// Bakura asked. /Who said you could read my mind without MY permission?/ I asked him mentally. //My fist.// Bakura replied coldly. /Point taken./ I thought quickly. //I could help you out, if there's anyone in mind you'd like to ask.// Bakura seemed a bit TOO courteous today, and I was suspicious about his strange behavior. /Why would YOU want to help ME?/ I asked just what I was thinking. Well, actually, literally. //I wouldn't mind getting out of this Ring for a bit, and girls ARE my specialty.// Bakura stated. /YOU?/ I asked, surprised. I turned the corner, my face in a twist of surprise and shock of how my Yami was acting. //Sure. Didn't you know I was the one who put the ool in Cool?// /That's weak./ I said doubtfully. //Okay, so I don't know what cool even means, but I can help you out. I really do know a lot about catching a girl's eye. So, tell me who's the girl.// Bakura insisted. /You won't tell anybody, will you?/ I asked nervously. //How am I supposed to do that when I'm trapped inside your body you idiot?// Bakura snapped. /Okay, I know I'm baka. Okay.It's Rebecca./ I sighed. //Rebecca? The one who gets straight A's in school EVERY year and hangs out with the cool crowd? That Rebecca?// Bakura asked, sounding devastated. /Yes. So.can you help me cool one?/ I joked. //Pft. Of COURSE I can. Just let me take over your body for a few days at school and I'll WORK my charm.// Bakura stated. /Charm? Since when do you have any bloody charm? You like killing humans for a living for bloody sake!/ I exclaimed. //Hey, don't insult my career! Uh oh, heads up, here comes Rebecca!// Bakura warned quickly. I had been at the floor when Bakura warned me, and I jolted my head up quickly to see Rebecca walk by. Feeling my cheeks get hot, I looked down again. I had almost collided with her. //You almost ran into her. Good thing you have me.// Bakura said boastingly. /Oh, be quiet./ I said in an agitated voice. //So is it a deal? Do I get to take over your body to get her to like you, or is this going to linger on forever?// Bakura said impatiently. /Okay, okay. Don't lose your grip. You can, but you CAN'T be trying to take over the world in the process. And let me have a LITTLE bit of control, alright? Is that a deal?/ I asked him. The last thing I needed was this being a scam to possess me totally and go after Yugi again. //Okay deal. I'm telling you, Ryou, she's going to fall in love with you so fast you won't even see it coming.// Bakura said excitedly. /Whatever. Just go ahead and take over already./ Ryou insisted. With one quick flash from the Ring, Bakura was in place of Ryou, looking about with a grin. "Thank you, Ryou." He said. /No problem. Now just get to work!/ "Don't be pushy. These things take time you know." Bakura said. /Oh, please./ I said, rolling my eyes. Bakura took the corners of his jacket and took it off. /Hey! That's my uniform!/ I complained. "Oh, hush up. If you want this plan to work you have to look a little more.cool." Bakura said. I didn't bother comment, so Bakura took the coat's collar and swung it over his shoulder, striding down the hallway in a "Macho" manner, winking at every girl that passed by him. /You're making me look more like a fool then cool! / I protested. //I'll gladly go back into my soul room if you keep criticizing me! // Bakura snapped. I decided that TOO wasn't a good time to back snap. Bakura grinned to himself, knowing he had won the argument over me, and continued to show off as he walked down the hall. /We DO have the last class of the day to head to in five minutes you know. Save the charm for AFTER school! / I suggested. Bakura shrugged. "As you wish." He headed to the Social Studies room and walked in. Everyone seemed a bit taken of the boy walking in with his shirt slung over his shoulder and the slightly wilder hair. I felt like a brilliant idiot. (Is that even a reasonable sentence?). Bakura sat in the seat that I usually sat in, in front of the classroom. I had always hated that seat, but Bakura found it as a perfect place to show off. He swung my jacket to the back of the chair and crossed his arms, leaning back into the chair. /Not too far! We don't need YOU making me look more of a fool then you've already accomplished. / I said. //Oh, will you shut it? // He said crossly, though he had a grin on his face. Rolling my brown eyes again, I sat down on the dark floor of Bakura's soul room, which he had leant to me while he took over my body. At least this time I was aware of what was going on. Most of the time when he took over I blacked out, and didn't remember a fragment of anything. Not everyone had come in yet, so when Rebecca walked in, Bakura almost fell backwards in his chair. Feeling a blush of embarrassment come across his face, he straightened up and pretended to be writing down something. I could see that he was watching Rebecca take her seat next to me. THAT was the only reason why I liked that seat. She always sat next to me in social studies. That's why I failed that class miserably. Obvious reasons. But now, Bakura seemed a bit, dare I say, SHY around her. I could even feel a desperate emotion from his soul. His, or, shall I say, OUR heart was racing! I couldn't believe it! Did Bakura have a crush on her too? //No I don't, so just get that thought out of our head. // Bakura said, who had instantly heard my thoughts. /Then why did you blush? / I asked. //Because.because I feel so stupid doing this! // Bakura stuttered. /This was YOUR idea! It wasn't mine! Well, in a way, or, hypothetically it was, but in reality it was YOUR idea! / I said, standing to my feet. /You like her! You little weasel! This whole time you wanted to come out because YOU had a crush on her! Isn't that right? Tell me! / I said, getting angry at him. Sure, he could take away my soul, lock it in the Shadow Realm, beat on me like a punching bag, but taking MY girl away from me; That was the last straw! //Okay, okay! I do! Don't lose your little brain over it! If you don't want me to do this, just switch places with me now. / Bakura said. I thought for a minute. It was the first time Bakura had admitted to actually liking someone. So I thought up a perfect deal. /Tell you what.if you and Rebecca can hook up, you can have my body for a whole week, plus going to the prom with her. Total freedom. But, if you fail, I get to come out and try at it AND I get to go to the prom with her. Deal? / I said. There was silence in the soul room for a moment. Then came the answer, //I know I can do this. It's a deal. But, what's our time limit? // He asked. /I get my body after school every day. All you need to do is try your go at her during school. I mean, be nice to her. Don't try to show off so much. It'll just get you a slap in the face. / I said. //Okay then it settles it. I have your body until we get home. I'll show you I have PLENTY of charm. // Bakura said. /We'll see. / Bakura began doodling on his paper. It was going to be long Social Studies, I could tell.  
  
When school was finally done, I was relieved that Bakura had FINALLY moved from his chair. He stuffed the paper into my notebook (Mind you, that WASN'T a note, it was a drawing of a weird looking Yami Yugi with a dagger in his chest) and walked out the door. Unfortunately Rebecca and Bakura went thru the door at the same time, and knocked shoulders. "Oops!" They both exclaimed together. "Sorry." Rebecca said. "Um.no prob.happens.all the time." Bakura stuttered. His cheeks were beginning to grow bright red. Rebecca smiled then walked out the door. Bakura sighed. /great show, oh charmed one. / I teased. //Put a sock in it! // Bakura warned, hugging his books close to his chest and walking down the hallway. /You're running out of body possession time! I'd say you better get moving. / I reminded him. //Yeah yeah hold your camels. // Bakura scoffed, walking faster down the hall towards Rebecca. "Hey, Rebecca!" Bakura called. I watched as Rebecca stopped and turned around. "I was wondering if you.wanted to go to the prom with me." Bakura said calmly. I slapped my head. /You have to get to know her before you can ask her out you Egyptian IDIOT! / I snapped. Rebecca smiled just the same, walking over to Bakura. "Just because we knock shoulders you think I'm available to go to the prom with you?" Rebecca asked. "Well, I can't help but hope." Bakura said with a slight grin. "Tell you what; you show me why I SHOULD go to the prom with you, and I MIGHT consider it. But you're going to have to do more then run into me in Social Studies." Rebecca said. She turned to walk away, but then stopped. "Oh, and another thing," She began. "Call me Becky." She said. She walked out of the school at that moment. Bakura took a deep breath in, then breathed it out slowly. "That.went well." He said. /About as well as it could go I suppose. I'm staying out of this, though she IS the one I want to go with. You better be thinking of more sophisticated ways to catch her eye then. / I began. "I know, bumping into her in class. I don't need to hear it three times in one day, Aibou." Bakura reminded me. /I know. / I sighed. He had actually called me Aibou, or Japanese for Light. Usually the only Yami I knew of that said that was Yami Yugi. He was forever calling Yugi Aibou, Hikari, and Little Light. It was a surprising change. I smiled to myself. Maybe Bakura was changing after all.  
  
  
  
Please R&R! I need at least three reviews to continue! 


End file.
